Mac, The Christmas Slayer
by toontownwiz
Summary: Gathering all the help Mac can get for the annual Christmas fundraiser leads to big problems. When he first finds a dead body, he thinks it'a problem. But Danny knows better. Then, when the Fright Knight returns, Danny's new friends must stop the madness.
1. Part 1: Prologe

**Mac, the Christmas Slayer **

It's been a month sin e Mac's been hospitalized with Sleep Deprivation Shock. Bloo and Frankie always visit him in visiting hours. Mac will soon be released.

"Mac, we've got great news!" Frankie said as she entered Mac's room. "It's almost Christmas time, and that means imaginary friends are homeless, so we're holding another fundraiser for imaginary friends."

"What's that?" Mac asked. He got out of bed to turn on the T.V.

"Oh, it's a cool fundraiser. We get to host our own T.V. show, where everyone gets to perform their outrageous tricks and raise up to $1,000,000. And the best part is, the show lasts all night."

"Wow, that sounds like a co…what!" Mac stared at her as soon as she said the words "all night" he was so afraid of getting sick again.

"…and since you're getting out tomorrow, I singed you p as the host." Frankie continued. As soon as Mac heard that, his joy returned.

"WOW! That's awesome! I'm the host! Um…" Mac stopped as he thought about it again.

"Mac, is something wrong?" She asked as Mac lied down in bed.

"No, Frankie, I'm fine. Being the host is great." Mac said, frightened. "I'll see you tomorrow back at the house." Frankie left the room as Mac fell asleep, hoping he wouldn't get sick at the show.

Meanwhile back at the house, Bloo was sitting at the front porch, waiting for Mac to arrive. Today was the day that Mac was coming home. Frankie saw Bloo waiting for Mac.

"Hi, Bloo. Waiting for Mac?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Of course he is." Mac said, peeking at Bloo from behind Frankie. "He cares too much about me not to."

"Mac! Is it really you?"

"Yep."

"Oh man! I've missed you! Hey, did you hear about the fundraiser?"

"Frankie told me."

Bloo paused for a moment and looked at him. Mac didn't look too excited about the party.

"Hey, buddy. You okay? You don't look so excited about this." Bloo said as he put his hand on his hand.

"No, I'm okay, Bloo." Mac said, ready to fall asleep. "I'm just afraid of staying up all night."

"Oh, Mac. Is that what you were worried about?" Frankie asked.

"Not just that, but the doctor said that if I don't get enough sleep again, I could be in danger of dying."

"Oh. But still, you're going to help, right?"

"Sure I am!" Mac ran inside the house to get set up.

"Mac, the party is going to be at the Barkers Studio." Frankie said.

"WHAT!" A voice said. It was Spongebob. "You told me the party was at Barkers Elementary."

"No, that was me." Bloo corrected him. "Anyways, Mac said yes! The party is on!"

"Yeah! I'm ready to party! Are you ready to party, Patrick?"

"I'm ready to party! Let's do it!" Patrick yelled.

In the house, Mac was once again, fast asleep in Wilt's bed.

"Hey Mac!" Wilt yelled as he entered the room. He was carrying the special money-o-meter

_The money-o-meter is what Fosters use to count the money they earn._

"Are you ready for Saturday?"

"Yep. This is going to be great." He said, but weakly fell back into be.

"Mac, are you going to be able to handle an all-night show like this?" Wilt asked. He didn't want to hurt Mac.

"Yeah. But considering the party is all night, I thought I should get some rest." Mac said as he played his Game Boy.

"Good thinking, Master Mac." Mr. Herriman said walking into the room. "It's a good idea to get plenty of rest to be in top shape for this big fundraiser. It's our biggest fundraiser for Christmas and we must make it go uninterrupted. Right, Master Wilt?" Mr. Herriman asked chuckling at Wilt.

"Don't worry, Mr. Herriman. I'll be fine." Mac said and went back to his bed. As Mac yawned very loudly, Wilt and Mr. Herriman left the room.

_At Barkers Studio_

The big day has finally come! The Big We-Love-Our-Imaginary-Friends fundraiser has come. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Planton, Mermaid man, Barnacle Boy, Johnny 2x 4, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, and Mac's friends were all ready to host this big thing. Mac was especially ready.

"Man, this is great!" Eddy said. "I cannot believe you got us hooked to the best T.V. show of the year!"

"It's no problem." Mac said. "After all, we need the money." Eddy walked to backstage while Mac stood there checking his clipboard. Then he gave a loud yawn and drooped his eyes.

"Mac, I have to ask you, are you positive you're going to be okay?" Frankie asked.

"Guys, I'm fine!" Mac yelped. His exhaustion was starting to kick in again. "I'm just a little weak. Trust me." Frankie left to prepare herself. The big show was just around the corner.

**To be continued.**

Well, the big show is just around the corner. All the characters from my previous fanfics, including Danny Phantom, are in this just for the big event. Will Mac's sickness ruin the whole show? Chapter 2, up soon!


	2. Preparing For The Big One

**Chapter 2: Preparing for The Big One**

Mac was preparing the set for the big event. While a boy, at about 15-years old was running towards him.

"Hey, Mac!" He yelled. Mac looked down at him, but didn't stare at him long. "It's me, Danny!" Mac then looked down again. He saw a tall, 16-years old boy with blue eyes, and a cool costume.

"You look older." Mac said.

"Well, I had my birthday last week." Danny replied. "I heard about the fundraiser. Can I be part of the show?"

"Sure."

"ALRIGHT!" Danny screeched and went to prepare his act.

Meanwhile, Ed, Edd, and Eddy were coming towards Mac.

Hey Mac." Double D said. "These are our friends, Johnny, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah."

"They can be in the show." He said.

"Cool! Suit up, boys!" Eddy shouted. "We have money to raise." Mac continued to hang up banners. Meanwhile, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh, crud!" Danny said. "I have to go." I won't be back in ti…"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost said. "And this time, I shall defeat you!"

"On second thought, strike that last statement." Danny pulled on the Fenton Thermos and sucked The Box Ghost into it.

"Now, let's do this." Danny said.

* * *

_One hour later_

"Alright, guys!" Mac shouted to the others. "We have to raise $1,000,000 before the end of our presentation. Now, here are your jobs. Mr. Herriman, you're the schedule keeper. Frankie, you're in charge of the refreshments. Eduardo, you're the security guard. You guys," Mac pointed to The cul-de-sac gang. (when I'm referring to all of the characters of Ed, Edd, n Eddy, I call them the cul-de-sac gang.) "You guys just do your acts. Alright! It's 7:00 now. We have 12 hours to earn it! Can we do it?"

"YES WE CAN!" They all replied.

Bloo was playing in a guitar solo. The Eds were playing in their band. Ed was playing his, um, comb. Double D was playing the Drums. Eddy was singing. Johnny and Plank were doing their "Penny Dance." Rolf was going to shave his cow's utter off. Nazz was going to kiss a Frog while holding her breath. Jimmy and Sarah were doing magic tricks. Kevin was just going to burp. Spongebob was going to Mt. Everest (literally) to try and hang-glide into outer space. Patrick is videotaping it. Squidward will play his Clarinet. Sandy will do her karate. And of course, Mermaid Man, and Barnacle Boy will show their feature length movie "Adventure in the Unknown Dimension".

Mac was just about to settle for some rest when…

"Yo, Mac!" Eddy yelled. "Are we going to get paid?"

"No." He said weakly.

"Oh. Okay. LET'S GO BOYS. WE HAVE A WEAK ONE."

"We're not going to get paid are we?" Double D asked.

"No."

"Well, let's enjoy anyway. Let's get cracking." Double D said as they left the room. But Mac was starting to get tired, again. Mac walked over to the stage to make sure everything was set up.

"Alright. It's time!" He said with a triumph determination. It was Showtime!

* * *

Mr. Herriman was keeping track of the schedule. Everything was in order.

_T.V. Show schedule_

_7:00- Rolf shaving cow's utter_

_7:17- Johnny and Plank's Penny Dance_

_7:47- Jimmy and Sarah's magic tricks_

_7:59 - Nazz kissing Frog_

_8:10- intermission_

_8:15- Kevin's burp song_

_8:24-Bloo's guitar solo_

_8:32- Squidward's clarinet _

_8:35-Sandy's karate session_

_9:12-intermission _

_9:22- Ed, Edd, and Eddy's band_

_9:36-Mr. Krabs money counting session_

_10:03- Bloo's guitar solo_

_10:08-The Kanker Sisters kissing booth advertisement_

_10:12- Sam Mansion's dance-a-thon_

_10:21-Tucker Folly's technology advertisement_

_10:32-intermission_

_10:42- Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Thing-a-ma-Jig advertisement_

_10:45- Danny Fenton's scary Cheetah presentation_

_11:15- Plankton's Krabby Patty maze_

_11:18- Spongebob's Mt. Everest Hang-glide_

_12:21- Gary's meow song_

_12:27- Spongebob jokes_

_12:34- intermission _

_12:44- The greatest ban on Earth_

_1:36- intermission _

_1:46- More of Ed, Edd, and Eddy's band_

_1:54- Kevin's burp poem_

_2:07- Bloo's guitar solo with a hiccup song_

_2:27- Jack and Mattie Fenton's Ghost Hunting film _

_3:03- Coco's motorcycle talent_

_3:10- Rolf's rambling_

_3:46- Ed's "breaking everything in sight" act_

_4:21- Rolf's Urban Ranger session and advertisement _

_4:39- Double D's ultra egg experiment _

_4:45- Ed, Edd, and Eddy's band with Bloo's guitar solo_

_4:50- Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's film, "Adventures in the Unknown Dimension."_

_6:34- Eddy and Rolf's fortune teller session_

_6:37- Whatever the audience wants to see again_

_7:00- end of show_

_schedule ends_

Mac looked at the schedule and stared at it.

"Wow, Mr. Herriman. This is outstanding. It must've been hard to organize all the acts into one night's show." Mac said as he continued to stare at the schedule.

"It was hard, Master Mac. But I succeeded." Mr. Herriman chuckled. "Now, it's time to put this schedule into use. It is now exactly, 6:45:26. We have exactly 14 minutes, and 34 seconds until we start the show. Now, get the actors ready. The show is going to start soon."

"Okay." Mac said as he walked to the dressing room. But he didn't go far until he started to get dizzy again. Then, he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Mac, are you okay?" Sam asked coming out of the dressing you. "You look pale."

"Oh, boy. I don't feel okay." Mac said, getting up. "But I have to host the show." Mac walked off to the stage.

"This is my big day!" He said. "I'll get to show the world and all who hate me that I'm not weird. I'm a normal boy. Now, I'm going to prove it. Especially to Riche and Blake Superior. They think they're so good. But they're not." Mac was now on the stage. Ready to announce the first act. It was time.

**To be continued.**

The big show starts next chapter. I promise. But I want you to review, or I might not post it. After all. I need to know how you feel;. First, let's review.

Mac was first released from the hospital and is now the host of the new fundraiser, "We-Love-Our-Imaginary-Friends fundraiser

Every character from my past fanfictions just for this big spectacular!

But Mac's sickness is starting to come back again.

Will Mac's sickness ruin the show? Or will he be healthy all through the show to help the imaginary friends in need? All these questions answered next chapter.


	3. The Show is on!

**Chapter 3: The Show is on! **

Danny was gathering the actors together. The show was about to start. But the actors were everywhere and not ready.

Soon, the show had finally started. The actors were ready, the polls were open, and the props were set. Now, they just needed the host.

"Where is Master Mac?" Mr. Herriman asked. "My schedule says the show starts in exactly…2 minutes."

"I Found him!" Ed shouted. "I found him, guys. Now we can show off!"

Mac walked to the stage. He was so excited to finally host his own show!

"Hello, ladies and gentleman!" Mac shouted into the microphone. "Are you ready for our awesome stupidity!" The crowd cheered as he shouted. He had never thought this day would come. "Alright! We've got a big show for you! We've got dancing, singing, oh and big presentations from big guest. So first, give a warm welcome to, Jack and Mattie Fenton! My parents!" The crowd cheered some more as Danny's parents entered the stage.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Jack, and this is my wife, Mattie!" Jack said. "Later tonight, we shall show a presentation about our children's ghost hunting..."

"But now I have an announcement!" Spongebob shouted running onto the stage. "Later tonight, you will also see the new Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie, "Adventures in The Unknown Dimension." I hope you're ready. Now, back to you, Mac." Spongebob left the stage.

"Uh, thank you Spongebob." Mac said in confusion. "Now, we've got a big show for you. So without further ado, I give you, ROLF!" Rolf walked onto the stage. Just then the telephone rang.

"Hey, a pledge!" Spongebob said. "Hello?"

"Yes, I'll pledge $1,000 if Rolf will try to hurt his cow with nothing but a razor-sharper." The other voice said.

"Hey. you're in luck." Rolf said. "Rolf shall rid his cow of his utter problems once and for all." Rolf did just that. He started to shave his own cow. Blood was spewing out. But he managed.

"Whoa, that was gross. But it worked. Let's check the total!" Mac shouted. The total said: _$5,730_

"Alright, we're doing good! And we still have plenty of time left. SO now I bring you, Johnny and Plank!" Johnny and Plank appeared.

Hey, everyone!" Johnny began. "Want to see us do our Penny Dance?" Then Johnny started to sing. "Penny, penny, I see a penny. Penny, penny, give me a penny." Johnny kept singing until 7:14. Then the act ended. The money total was now:_ $18,435_

"Okay, well, thank you, Johnny." Mac said, doubly. "Okay, then. Next up, we have a very special magically presentation. Give it up for…Sassy Sarah and Jumbuck Jimmy!" Sarah and Jimmy walked onto the stage.

"For our first trick, I will attempt to saw this cow's utter in half." But they didn't get a chance.

"May you break away like the son of a shepherd hot tub! Do not touch Rolf's cow!" Rolf chased Sarah off the stage.

"While Sarah's dealing with him, I will attempt to teleport myself to the audience just by standing still." Jimmy did that. Jimmy teleported himself to the audience and then back. Then he tried to shift his own body parts to other places on his body. After all of his magic tricks were done, Sarah had been beaten by Rolf, the cow was back to health, and the money total was: _$32,590_

Then Nazz kissed her Frog. Everyone threw up.

"Okay, that was enjoyably disgusting." Mac said after he woke up from his concussion. "Now, we'll take a 10-minute intermission and come right back. Restrooms are located out in the hallway, exit are here at the stage and in the back by the senior seats, and the refreshments are served out in the hallway as well. Our show will continue at 8:20." (The schedule I wrote at 8:10-8:15 is a typo. It should be 8:10-8:20)

The refreshment table was full of guests, including Bloo who was trying to get some cookies. But Frankie kept stopping him.

The intermission ended and Kevin was ready with his act. When it was Kevin's turn, he did the song, "Camp Towns Races" in burp form. With some time left, he did the same song on his Tuba.

"Okay, that was informative." Mac said. "But the good news is, the money total is now…" Mac looked at the money total. "…_$80, 525!_**"**

Everyone cheered. "Now, The-We-Love-Our-Imaginary-Friends fundraiser staff would like to thank you for support. Now, give a warm welcome to my imaginary friend, Bloo and his guitar!"

Bloo entered the stage and started to play his guitar. He had weird make-up and an electric guitar.

"Bloo, what did you do to your face?" Mac asked in horror.

"It's just make-up." Bloo answered. Then Bloo began his solo.

Then after that, Squidward played his clarinet, and Sandy did her karate session. The total raised to:_ $119,425_

"Okay guys. Intermission time!" Mac said. He walked over to the refreshments to take some punch to keep him awake.

"Hey, Mac. You okay?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm about to fall asleep. I keep having to take this punch to keep myself awake."

"You know, I could take over if you want."

Mac thought for a moment. He was going to collapse. So he answered.

"Sure. You're the new host, Danny."

**To be continued**

Uh oh! Danny's the new host. But he doesn't have a clue what to do. What will come of everyone's acts? Find out next time! R+R! Thanks!


	4. New Host Equals Bad Show Biz

**Chapter 4: New Host Equals Bad Show Biz**

Danny is now in charge of the show. But he has no clue what to do.

"Hey, could someone tell what to do to be host now that Mac's retired?" Danny asked, holding the schedule.

"No, because you're not in charge…wait, Mac retired?" Frankie stared at Danny.

"Well, yes. He said it was too much stress on him, and he couldn't stay awake. So I said I'd take over for him."

Everyone stared at Danny for a moment. Then, Bloo broke the silence.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Bloo ran away in disgrace.

"Relax, guys." Danny said. "I'll take care of it. I am good at hosting parties."

"Not really." Sam added.

"Shut up."

The intermission was over, and it was time to start the show again.

"Hello, ladies and jellyfish!" Danny shouted. The crowd burst into laughter. "Um, the other host is now, uh…out of town. So I'm filling in for him. After all, I'm a big fan of ice cream. Get it?" The crowd was laughing so hard that barely anyone could hear Danny. "Now, give a big welcome to, The Ed Thing-as!" Ed, edd, and Eddy took the stage.

"The Ed Thing-as? What a dumb name." Danny said, slapping himself in the face.

Ed started first. He put his comb into his mouth and started to play it. Then Double D came in. He was playing his drums. Then Eddy was last to come in. He was the lead singer.

When they had finished, they jumped off the stage and landed…in a garbage can.

The total was now_ $158,600_

Next up was Mr. Krabs. He was counting 1 dollar bills. 267,462 $1 bills to be exact. After these 2 acts, the total was _$276,225_

Then Bloo did another guitar solo.

"Man, these acts are crazy." Danny said. "But I can't wait for the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie."

"It's coming up soon." Spongebob said.

"Pasco!" Mermaid Man said.

"For the umpteenth time, it's bingo!" Barnacle Boy said. "And we're not even at a bingo hall."

"Okay, ignoring that, let's get on with our next act." Danny said. "Now…The Kanker Sisters."

"Hi everyone." Lee said. "Starting tomorrow, our kissing booth is open. Kiss the man of your dreams just for a measly 50 cents. Now open!" The Kanker Sisters left.

"Okay." Danny said. He was stumped. "Now, give it up for my best friend, the richest gal in Amity Park, Samantha Mansion!" Sam took the stage with steroid and dancers. The crowd was cheering with the erg to dance.

Then, Danny's other friend, Tucker Folly went. He was doing his technology advertisement. Nobody liked it.

"Now, before we take another break, let's check the total." The money total was:_ $377,950_

"Yeah, baby! Intermission time!" The refreshment table was once again full.

Frankie went backstage to look for Mac. Mac was sleeping by the wall, leaning on a pile of mattresses.

"Mac? Are you there, buddy?" Frankie asked, nudging Mac a bit.

"Huh, Frankie? Is that you?" Mac asked, just barely opening his eyes.

"Mac, do you know Danny Fenton is in charge of the show, now?"

"Yeah. I put him in charge."

"Come on, Mac. Let's get something to eat, and you can tell me what happened." Mac and Frankie walked to the refreshment table and then to the audience.

"Okay, Mac. You feeling any better?" Frankie asked the boy.

"A little better, Frankie." Mac answered. "But I still feel exhausted. See, I was afraid that with me having to host the show all night, because I could've gotten sick again. I didn't want that to happen, but I didn't want to let down Fosters. So I decided to be the host. But I knew this would happen, so I let Danny take over."

"Now I understand." Frankie said. "Man, I am so sorry, Mac. If there's anything I could to help you…Mac? Mac? You there buddy?" Mac had fallen asleep against Frankie. "Sleep tight, buddy."

Meanwhile, down on the stage, the intermission ended. Ed, Edd, n Eddy introduced their new scam, The Thing-A-Ma-Jig. They used it on Mr. Herriman. Mr. Herriman was left with a crushed foot, blood coming out of his arms, and he had a twisted leg.

"Okay, who's next?" Danny asked.

"Uh, you are, dude." Tucker answered.

"WHAT! I am!" Danny asked. "Okay, well, now here's my Save-The-Cheetahs presentation!" The video started. It talked about how Cheetahs were in danger.

"I'm next!" Plankton yelled. "Now, I will plunder my way through this maze and try to get the secret Krabby Patty formula." Plankton ran through the maze and got the Krabby patty. But Mr. Krabs stopped him.

Meanwhile, back in the audience, Mac told Frankie everything.

"Mac, I had no idea that you were this miserable." Frankie said, clutching Mac in her arms.

"It's okay, Frankie." Mac said, with his eyes closing. "I just needed…some sleep. When I don't get…enough sleep, I tend to…get…grumpy. You understand, now, right?"

"Of course. Oh, and remind Danny to hit all of us in the head with a mallet."

"Way ahead of you. Mallet!" Ed screamed. Eddy handed him the mallet. "Thank you, Skipper."

"Don't call me Skipper!" Eddy shouted.

"Shush. Quiet! You'll wake Mac." Frankie said.

"You mean he's asleep?" Double D whispered. "I thought he was the host."

"He was, but he's too tired. He told me how miserable he was and he decided to let Danny take over. Now let him sleep."

"Quiet!" Shouted Sandy. "Spongebob's next!"

Spongebob did his Mt. Everest jump. It worked. Spongebob got into the book of world records.

"Awesome!" Danny shouted. "Now, it's time to check the total! We are now at…_$432,450!_ But we have to reach $1,000,000 before the end of the show! Now, give it up for Gary The Snail!"

Gary appeared and did his song. During which Danny went to check on Mac.

"Is he okay?" Danny asked.

"Mac is fine. He just went to sleep for a while. He should be fine when he wakes up." Frankie answered.

"Frankie, I'm okay." Mac answered waking up. "But I just needed to get some rest. After all, you saw how I was when we tried to go to Europe. I was a grumpy rag. If fact, if it weren't for the fact that I was that way, I would've apologized."

"Oh, Mac…we did…"

"Quiet!" Danny shouted. "It's time to announce the next act!" Danny rushed to the stage to announce the next act.

"Alright! Time for comedy from who we all know…as Spongebob Squarepants."

Spongebob took the stage and told his "Squirrel Jokes" about Sandy. Then another intermission came. The total was now: _$489,650._

"Okay! This is great!" Danny shouted and went to check on Mac.

**To be continued.**

Okay, so we're almost half way through the show, but that doesn't mean the story is over. More of it coming soon.


	5. Watt of Money

**Chapter 5: Watt of Money**

The cash that people were pledging was piling up. They were almost at a half million dollars.

"Alright guys!" Danny shouted. "We're going to take a 10-minute intermission and be back with more acts to come…oh no. I've just been informed that the band we promised can't make it." The crowd booed.

After the intermission, Rolf took over for the band. But before that Mr. Herriman was concerned.

"Master Daniel, my schedule doesn't call for this." he said.

"Deal with it!" Danny screeched. "It was last minute, get over it!" Rolf was now on.

"Today, Rolf shall show the world how to make an awaked boy fall asleep. First, we churn this butter for 15 minutes…"

_15 minutes later_

"…next, we place the volunteer in the butter, anyone? You there!"

"What?" Wilt asked in shock. Rolf picked up Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Bloo and placed them in the butter. "Now, we pour gravy covered in cherries on their heads, and wait 5 minutes."

_5 minutes later._

"…now we place this rooster on them and wait a half hour."

_30 minutes later._

"Now see the miracle." Rolf revealed their heads. To their amazement, not only were they asleep, but their bodies were shrunken.

"There you go. The test is over. Goodbye." Rolf left the stage.

"Great!" Eddy screamed. "Not only are they asleep, but they part of the next acts."

"Then let's get cracking!" Danny said and picked up the microphone. "Our next act will be the Eds with another great set of songs. Now, enjoy the refreshments!"

Everyone was having a good time.

"Master Daniel!" Mr. Herriman said. "I noticed we're ahead of schedule. I guess we'll end the show early."

"No way!" Danny shouted. "We have to earn $1,000,000 before 7 a.m. ahead of schedule or not! You got that, punk!"

"Yes, yes Master Daniel. I'll round up Master Kevin, Master Blooregard, and your parents."

Kevin was up first. He did his burp poem. Then, Bloo did his guitar solo, with an added hiccup song with it. Then, it was time.

"Okay! It's time for what you've been waiting for!" Danny shouted. "It's time for my parent's ghost presentation. But first, let's check the money total."

The total was:_ $632,540_

"Okay, guys. Now, meet the 2 people giving the presentation, Jack and Mattie Fenton!" Jack and Mattie took the stage.

"Hello, everyone!" Jack shouted. "I'm Jack, and this is my wife, Mattie."

"Hi, everybody." Mattie said.

"Today, we have a special 25-minute presentation about the importance of ghost hunting. We'll teach you the weapons, and what you can do to help our world. Mattie, start the film."

"Right, but before that, we have a surprise for you. You'll be protected by this ghost shield." Mattie held up a cannon.

"This shield has enough power for the whole show. So you're safe." The two of them started the film.

The film lasted a good twenty-five minutes. Then, after that, they made a very special announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, starting tomorrow, we'll sell ghost hunting equipment to protect your sibling. Now remember, be safe."

Now Coco was up.

"Where's Coco?" Danny asked. "And what happened to Rolf."

"Well for one thing, he put Coco to sleep and shrunk her body. Next, I beat up Rolf because he ruined the show."

"Coco coco coco coco!" Coco said (Coco translator: Who ruined the show?)

"Coco! You're awake!" Bloo shouted. "Come on! You're next!"

Coco went and was a hit. But she broke her leg…and her motorcycle in the process.

"Now Rolf shall take the stage and talk." Rolf said. Rolf did talk for 36 minutes. Danny ran to the audience to check on Mac.

"Mac's not doing so good. He's been out cold for a while now." Frankie said, shaking. "I don't know what's happening."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine!" Mac yelled. "But I'm just a little tired."

"You've been saying that for hours now. But is it true?" Sam asked ironically.

"I think his attitude came from Mars." Ed said stupidly.

"Oh, so now you're saying that Mars is a planet of irritable imbeciles?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Mac stared at Ed like he was stupid. But Mac yawned so loud Double D got him a blanket and pillow to lean on. Mac instantly fell asleep.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Frankie said. "I wish he wasn't so nasty when he's wide awake."

"Well, who's fault is that?" Eddy snapped.

"Ours?"

"Actually, Duchess." Mac corrected them.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I'd better get down to the stage. It's time to announce the next act." Danny said. He ran to the stage.

"Okay, folks! It's time for the most destructive part of the show! But first, the total is, _$689,345!_ Now give it up for, Ed as he breaks everything in sight!"

Ed Single D appeared. He began running around the stage. Everything he ran through broke. He did this until every single thing is broken.

"Okay, well, that was informative. Since we're ahead of schedule, I guess…" Danny was interrupted by someone playing a Tuba. It was Eduardo. He was playing "Camp Town Races" The others were shocked, including Mac. Until, the roof collapsed. Danny's ghost sense went off. Then a ghost appeared at the roof. It…was…

"Hello, Daniel. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The voice said.

"VLAD PLASMIUS!" Danny screeched. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to crush you once and for all!" He replied as he fired a Super Plasma Blast at Danny.

**To be continued.**

The show is coming to an end. But the adventure is about to begin. Stay tuned, and review! My chapters are getting longer. I also made another one called "The Horrible Result of Death" coming soon! So please review, and tell me what you think. Chapter 6, and the start of the epic battle between Vald Plasmius and Danny Phantom is coming soon!


	6. To Finish What we Started

**Chapter 6: To Finish What We Started**

While Ed was breaking everything in sight, Danny had to deal with Vlad Plasmius, his arch enemy.

"Plasmius, have you come to ruin the show, or just ruin me?" Danny asked, as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Oh, boy, Daniel. There's that teen wit of yours again." Vlad answered.

"Danny, look out!" Mac screamed. "There's a…"

"I know!"

"Oh."

"Mac, listen. I need a huge favor from you! I have to deal with Plasmius, so you have to host the show until I get back. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I can. Where are we?"

"Ed's about to finish his break stuff session. Next is Rolf. I'll be back."

"Good luck, Danny." Danny left the building to take care of Plasmius.

Mac took the stage again and announced Rolf's turn. This time, Rolf was doing a Urban Ranger session and advertisement. Just to be clear, Rolf can get pretty weird at points. After Rolf's Urban Ranger session, the money total was: _$705,367._

"Okay guys! Now, I have to make a big announcement. The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie will premiere later, but for now, I would just like to thank everyone at home and here for donating money to the We-Love-Our-Imaginary-Friends fundraiser. Christmas is a magical time of year, where families spend time together. So if you, or a friend who has an imaginary friend that need a home for the holidays, bring them over to Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends, where good ideas are never forgotten!" Mac spoke so boldly that everyone burst into tears. Even Frankie and Mr. Herriman burst into tears.

_Back at Mac's apartment_

"AHH! That's my baby!" Mrs. Kazoo said. "He's on T.V."

"Dang it! That boy's lucky!" Terrence shouted. "I wish I was on television!"

"Terrence, you're not like Mac. You always beat him up along with Bloo. I wouldn't let you go on television if you were the last boy on Earth."

_At Barkers Studio_

"Now, I know you hate school, but too bad. So give it up for Double D!" Double D ran towards the stage with a bunch of eggs. During which he explained the virtues of eggs. It was a hit. Everyone loved it. The total was now almost $750,000.

"Okay guys! If you liked Ed, Edd, and Eddy's band, and my imaginary friend, Bloo's guitar solo, then now you can catch them again. So please give it up for the greatest band to mess up, The Edo gee Bloos!" The crowd cheered as Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and Bloo took the stage. Unfortunately, they stunk out loud! The crowd laughed at them so hard Bloo ran off and Ed just threw the props at the audience. Some of the props hit people in the audience and they were knocked out.

"Okay. We have 3 minutes until the start of the movie we've been waiting for. So now a word from the heroes themselves." Mac said as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy appeared.

"Hello, uh, people." Mermaid Man said.

"Uh, just let me speak!" Barnacle Boy said. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, it's an honor to be here and to show our newest movie. I hope you enjoy it. Okay, Mermaid Man, turn on the movie."

"Get your hands off me, woman!" Mermaid Man shouted.

"Huh, just let me do it!" Mac shouted as he walked to the video and turned it on. "And now, the moment you've been waiting for all show long, the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie!" The crowd burst into cheer. They were about to see the movie they've been promised all show long. Hopefully, this will get them one million dollars.

**To be continued**

Sorry I made this chapter so short. I want to make the next chapter only focus on Danny and Vlad. Then the next few chapters are on the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie. This will be a long story. I promise. So please review. Because this will be a great story.


	7. To Save What I Love

**Chapter 7: To Save What I Love**

Danny gave Plasmius an angry look.

"Plasmius, I'm only going to say this once, LEAVE NOW!" Danny screeched as he gave Plasmius several Super Plasma Blasts.

"Oh Danny, come now. You can't admit it. You're just like…oh, Daniel, you look angry."

"Vlad Plasmius, if you want Mac, you'll have to go through me!" Danny let out two Plasma Blasts. Vlad dodged one, but the other knocked him down to the ground.

"Hmm, impressive. You've actually learned to control your anger."

"Plasmius, stop with the jokes." Danny used intangibility to phase into the ground. Plasmius didn't follow. But Danny managed to send him flying.

"Come on, Danny. I'm still more powerful than you." Vlad insulted.

"Oh, really?" Danny asked sarcastically. He held up the Plasmius Maximus.

_The Plasmius Maximus is one of Vlad's inventions. When it touches a ghost, the ghost's powers are useless for 3 hours._

"Hey, why isn't it working?" Danny asked as he tries to turn it on.

"It's out of batteries." Vlad said as he fired a Plasma Blast at Danny and sent him flying. Danny crashed into a wall and fell to the ground.

"Foolish boy, you're still no match for…WHAT!" Vlad was shocked to see the Danny he sent flying was a decoy.

"Hi, V man!" Danny shouted. "Surprised?"

"Well, well, well, I'm impressed. You actually…fooled me." Vlad panted.

"Getting a little tired are you?" Danny said, preparing his ghostly wail. Danny unleashed his ghostly wail and knocked Vlad out. Vlad changed back into human form.

"Hmm, that was easy." Danny said as he was flown back again. "Oh no…"

"Surprised to see me?" The voice said. It was the real Vlad Plasmius, Youngblood, Ember, and Technus. They were ready to kick some butt.

"Whoa. How can I crush all of…THEMMMMM!" Danny screamed as he's flown back into the studio. Thankfully, he used intangibility to phase in the building so it wouldn't ruin the movie.

"What saps." Danny said. He used all his power to split into four different ghosts. They each took on a different ghost. When they were defeated, Danny merged back into one Danny.

"Now that those ghosts are through, I'd better see how the others are doing down there." He flew back into the studio to check on the others.

_The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movie_

_Narrator: It was dark and stormy, as Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy headed up the mountain in an effort to find there way back to Earth_

_Mermaid Man: Look, Barnacle Boy, it's the portal we entered. Let's see if we'll end up back on Earth._

_Man Ray: I doubt you'll be alive that long. Ha ha! You're trapped._

_Danny Phantom: Not if I have anything to say about it!_

_Man Ray: It's Danny Phantom!_

_Danny Phantom fights Man Ray and Man Ray loses_

_Barnacle Boy: With our new friend to help us, we'll find our way back._

_Danny Phantom: Dude, just go through the portal. You'll be back on Earth in no time._

_Barnacle Boy: We really should thank you for helping us through this parallel dimension._

_Danny Phantom: What? This is Amity Park!_

_Barnacle Boy: You mean we're still on Earth?_

_Danny Phantom: Duh._

_Barnacle Boy: Okay, thank you._

_Danny Phantom: See ya._

_Narrator: And so, Mermaid man and Barnacle Boy return to Earth in one piece. They were able to save the planet from The Dirty Bubble, and bring peace back to the planet, just as it once was._

_The End_

"Hey, Danny, why didn't you tell me you stared in the movie!" Mac shouted. The movie was a big hit. Everyone wanted to get Danny's autograph. Danny was a star in his own castle.

**To be continued.**

The ghosts have been defeated and the show is almost over. Now, next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The end of the show is next chapter!


	8. Stuck in the Road

**Chapter 8: Stuck in The Road.**

**Author's note: Okay, I know I made my last fanfic short. Sorry. But for this one, I'll see it through. Now, to start part 2 of my fanfic. Not chapter 2, part 2.**

Danny was signing autographs for his performance in the movie. Mac was finishing up the rest of the show. The two of them were having a blast.

The final thing on the schedule was to have the audience choose what they want. The audience wanted Ed, Edd, n Eddy's band with Bloo, Rolf's Urban Ranger session, and Sandy's karate session.

The show was such a big hit, the total money raised was $1,155,770. When it was finally time to go, everyone said their goodbyes except the Eds and Danny.

"Guys, it's time to go home!" Mac said. "Let's go, people!"

"Look who's talking, mister I want to move my big butt!" Bloo remarked. But Danny saw right through that. He overshadowed Bloo and said.

"But I don't care! I'm just a big fat nimrod. Who cares what I say!" Then Danny left Bloo's body. Bloo was not impressed.

"I hate it when he does that."

The gang packed all the props and made their way home.

"Hey, Mac, did you enjoy the show?" Frankie asked, looking back at Mac. Mac didn't say a word as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Mac?"

"Huh, yeah Frankie. I liked it. Are we home yet?"

"No. It'll be a while…whoa, baby!" The bus broke down. The engine burned and the bus completely fell apart.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"The bus broke." Frankie said. "It'll be a while before we reach home. Hey Mac, can you help us fix the bus? Mac, are you okay?"

"Shhhh." Danny said, making Mac comfortable. "He fell asleep. Looks like we're on our own."

Danny and Frankie made their way towards the bus. They tried everything to fix the bus, but nothing worked.

"Well, I'm out of ideas." Danny said. "We've tried everything, but nothing worked."

"That's because you have to reconnect these two wires together." Double D said coming out of the bus. "Hey, what's this?"

"That's the thing we used to hypnotize everyone, remember?" Eddy said running out. "Hey, maybe we can use it to get Mac to help us."

"Don't bother. When Mac doesn't get enough sleep, he gets grumpy."

A slight pause passed the 4 of them.

"No, really? I haven't noticed." Danny said ironically. "I know from past experience."

"Hey, I found it!" Frankie said. "This fell out from the car! Now, I just plug these together and…" The bus blew up into thousands of pieces. "I don't believe it."

"The bus blew up!" Bloo said.

"We know." Danny said deactivating intangibility. "I don't believe it. What went wrong?"

"We don't have time to figure it out." Mac said, dropping to the ground. "We have to walk 12 blocks to Fosters, and I have to be home before 9. Today, I'm going out for breakfast."

"Thank you for sharing that, Mac." Double D said.

"Huh, let's just start walking."

Mac and the gang had to walk 12 blocks to get back to Fosters. Danny picked up food for everyone on the way. Everyone was talking about their past. Their were heart-breaking stories, gross moments, and weird relation ships. But everyone had a fun time talking. Nobody even noticed that they were back at Fosters.

"Hey, we're here!" Frankie said.

"Wow, it only took two hours." Danny said. "But it was fun talking to you guys."

"Same here" was everyone's reply.

Back in Fosters, Danny helped put all the props away. Wilt was helping decorate for the Christmas holidays. Eduardo, Mac and Bloo played board games. Coco was in bed due to her broken leg.

The Eds went back to the cul-de-sac to visit their parents. Everyone was home for the holidays.

"Hey Mac, come on!" Danny called from the lobby. "We're going out for pizza. You want to come or not!"

"I'M ON MY WAY!" Mac called. He was wearing his Christmas clothes. The 2 of them left and got in the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. They drove off.

Spongebob and his friends went back to Bikini Bottom for the holidays.

After pizza, Mac went home so he wouldn't be cranky for Christmas. However, the next day, Mac didn't show up at Fosters. Danny was worried. So he went to check on Mac. Meanwhile, right after Danny left, he saw Mac, desperately trying to pull his way to Fosters.

"Oh man, Mac! I hope he's okay." Danny said as he raced off to help his fallen friend.

"Mac, can you here me, buddy?" Danny asked. "Wait, I'm talking to a person who's probably been here for hours. What am I an idiot. Hold on, I'll get you to Fosters." Danny picked up Mac and carried him over to Fosters.

"Danny, I have to tell you something." Mac said. "You have to set my mom and brother free."

"WHAT?" Danny was in shock.

**To be continued**


	9. Part 2: A Weird Secret and Concussion

**Chapter 9: A Devastating Secret and a Weird Concussion **

Danny stared at Mac the whole way to Fosters. He was shocked to hear the nine words "You have to set me brother and mother free". He never thought Mac would say that.

"Mac, I have to ask you just out of curiosity, why do you want me to set your family free?" Danny asked Mac. Mac just sighed.

"My family's in jail?" A voice asked. It was Mac's father, Lancelot Kazoo. "Oh yeah, I remember. You put them in prison to save my son."

"Oh, hi, Mr. Kazoo." Danny answered. "How're you?"

"I'm fine. How's Mac?"

"He's doing okay. Say, did you catch him on television?"

"Yeah! He was amazing."

"I know. Listen, meet me here tomorrow at 6 pm. I have to talk to everyone, including Mac." Danny flew into the house, and Mr. Kazoo went home.

The next morning, the house was full of Christmas spirit. Even Mac was full of spirit. He was still sick, but he wouldn't let that stop him.

"Hey Bloo, what do you want to do, today?" Mac asked Bloo as he came from the diner.

"I don't know." Bloo said as he yawned.

"Bloo, are you feeling okay? You look tired."

"I may be catching your cold."

"Uh, Bloo, I never had a cold. Maybe you're just getting one."

"Oh. Well, let's watch a movie. The others are in the T.V. room, already."

"Cool!"

Later, everyone gathered by the fire by Danny's invite.

"Alright, guys. Do any of you know why I called you here tonight?" He asked with a worried look on his face. Everyone just gave him a Why-don't-you-tell-us-why-we're-here look.

"Okay. It's a long story. Listen, Mac hasn't had the best life without his parents, so he wants me to set them free. But I'm worried…"

"I never said that!" Mac said.

"What. Wait, you do look different from when I saved you. Uh oh, he's back!" Danny yelped as his ghost sense went off. He didn't see anything, but he knew a ghost was around, and he had a hunch who it was. It didn't take long to figure it out once he was flow back into a wall.

"I should've guessed it was you. I always liked to manipulate other people."

"You have got to be kidding me." Mac said.

"You got me, Danny! Ha ha ha ha!" The voice said.

"I don't believe it." Wilt said. "It's…it's…"

"MY FUTURE SELF!" Danny shouted. "He's back!"

"You bet I am!" He shouted. "Now, I'm back to finish what I started. So prepare for the ultimate battle…ARGH!" Future Danny didn't get a chance to attack Mac because he was sucked within the Fenton Thermos.

"I always keep it with me." Danny said. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

"What are we going to do?" Bloo said, coughing.

"You're going up to bed. Mac, you join him. I don't want you 2 to be sick for the holidays."

"Okay. I'm tired anyway." Mac said. "But I'm too tired to move…" Mac collapsed on the couch and fell asleep. Wilt took Bloo upstairs. Danny went outside to think for a moment.

Frankie joined him. He'd never seen Danny this concerned.

"Hey, buddy, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "Mac told me he wants me to free his family. But I don't know if I should. After all, Terrence did torture him. I shouldn't."

"Well, maybe he has a reason for wanting this…"

"But wait, there's more. Then at the meeting, he said he didn't say that. Something's up with Mac, and I have to figure it out." Danny stood up and transformed into Danny Phantom. He had a fierce look in his eye as he flew off to the state prison. He took Mac with him. But they didn't get too far.

Mac kept poking Danny. But Danny knew. He threw Mac to the ground.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you're not my friend! That's right, show yourself, Walker!" Indeed, Walker flew out of Mac's body.

"I'm back, baby!" He shouted. "Now, to finish the job. Get him!" He pointed at Mac. Youngblood and Skulker appeared out of nowhere and charged at Mac.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny yelled as he pulled out the Specter Deflector and the Fenton Fisher. The Specter Deflector, he used on Skulker. The Fenton Fisher was used on Youngblood. They both fell to the ground.

"Oh, great! Now I have to do this myself. This isn't over, ghost boy!" Walker shouted as he flew off.

Danny flew to his house to check on Mac.

Mac was sleeping on the couch. While Jack and Mattie were making hotdogs.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough." Danny said. He picked up Mac and took him to Fosters.

Meanwhile, back at Fosters, Bloo was as sick as a dog. He couldn't get out of bed.

"Bloo, do you need anything else?" Wilt asked.

"No." Bloo said. Wilt left the room.

Mac woke up to find himself in a bed at Fosters. _Maybe I was brought here by Danny. _He thought. He never imagined he would do that.

"Finally! You've been asleep for hours!" Frankie said.

"Thanks, I guess. Um, who are you?" Mac asked.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Uh, yeah. I remember my friend, Dopey Farkfoot."

"What did you just call me!" Danny called as he entered the room. "Are you positive that you don't remember anything?"

"I'm just kidding, sort of. Your name's Franny, right?" He asked pointing at Frankie.

"Uh, it's Frankie."

"Okay. I'm going to have some brunch."

"It's 6 p.m."

"And?"

Danny and Frankie looked at Mac like he was stupid. He could barely remember anything. But thankfully, they knew exactly what to do.

"Danny…what the heck do we do?"

"You're asking me?" Danny screeched. "You're the adult."

"You're the smart one."

"Right, and you're the dumb one."

"Okay…that wasn't funny." The two of them picked up Mac and carried him to the lobby. Well, at least Frankie could. Mac was too heavy for Danny.

"Jeez, how much sugar does this kid have?" He asked under the weight of Mac.

"He can't have sugar." Frankie replied. That stumped Danny.

"Impossible, my ghost powers give me enhanced muscle strength. Mac's weight is only 76 pounds. How's that possible?" Danny felt Mac's legs. "Oh come on! He has weights in them!"

"Man, that kid hates being carried around."

Back in Mr. Herriman's office, Mr. Herriman was typing.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked walking into the room.

"Ah, Master Daniel, I'm typing a schedule." He answered.

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, the show went off so well, that I decided to plan a trip to Adventure Land."

Danny paused for a second.

"ADVENTURE LAND!" He finally shouted after a moment of silence. "This is great! I can't wait to tell the others!"

"Wait, Master Daniel, don't go yet. I need your help. I'm trying to decide what to do."

"Hey, I can help. They added 6 new rides, so maybe we can squeeze it in?"

"Hmm, I'm open for suggestions ."

_Three hours later_

"Wow! Are you serious?" Wilt asked. "We're going to Adventure Land?"

"Yeah!" Danny replied jumping into the air.

"Hey, guys, what's all the commotion?" Mac asked, walking into the T.V. room rubbing his eyes.

"We're going to Adventure Land!" Bloo shouted. "Apparently, the show was so great, Mr. Herriman is rewarding us."

"Really?"

"Duh!"

"It's been my dream to go to Adventure Land to see the annual Christmas Land Spectacular!" Danny said.

"I know!" Mac said. "This is going to be great, uh, who are you again?"

"Wilt."

"Right, Walk."

"Oh great. Not again!" Danny said. "He's getting a concussion again."

"Whoopee doo, I dig you!" A voice shouted.

"Please don't tell me." Mac pleaded. "It can't be. They went back to the cul-de-sac."

"I know. Anyway, here's the latest schedule for our trip. We're going to be there overnight, so pack now. Our departure is set for, December 18. Oh no, I'm turning into Mr. Herriman."

"Yeah. All you need is the ears." Bloo remarked.

"Shut up, Bloo!" Danny said. "Okay, it's December 15, you have 3 days to pack. Make sure you're packed by then. It costs $25 to get in. Try and contribute as much cash as possible by then, okay?"

Everyone gave him a thumbs up and went upstairs to start their packing.

**To be continued.**

Now, this is part 2 of my fanfic. To Adventure Land or bust. Now, this shall be the longest fanfic I ever made. Please review. At least 1 review. Or I won't make a new chapter. But next chapter, will be very long, so when you review, I'll probably be done with it since I have an over-active imagination. Chapter 10: To Pack or Not To Pack is coming soon!


	10. Packing up, and Down, and Up

**Chapter 10: Packing Up, and Down…and Up**

"Mac, I'm all ready." Eduardo said, walking down the stairs.

"Shush, Eduardo. Mac's asleep." Wilt said.

"Why?" Ed whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe the pressure of the last time this happened would be too much so he decided to put Danny in charge. So shush!"

"Okay."

"Alright guys, suit up!" Danny yelled marching into the lobby. "Okay, here's the schedule, Our departure is in 25 minutes! Okay, remind me to hit myself later. Wait, Wilt, why are you carrying Mac instead of your bag?"

"I'm not packed yet. Plus, Mac fell asleep in my arms, so I have to carry him."

"Huh, of course. Wilt, go put him in the bus and go pack. We have to leave in exactly 23 ½ minutes. Go, go, go!" Wilt ran off.

"Now, Eduardo, you go get any souvenirs you want to take. We're going to be there overnight. Coco, you get any food. Frankie, take these wrist bands and place them on everyone's wrists, including Mac. Mr. Herriman, we're going to be there until tomorrow, so you'll need to bring any paperwork you need with you. Sam, Tucker, you get Bloo.

"He's in bed." Sam said.

"Is he still sick?"

"Yep." They ran off.

Upstairs Wilt was packing, again.

"Okay, first things first. I have 2 feet, but since we're going to be there overnight, I should take 4 socks and shoes. Now, they don't have dentists in Adventure Land, so I'll take my toothbrush. Hmm, I guess I can take this…alright, I'm done!" He picked up his suitcase, and Mac and headed downstairs.

Eduardo was searching for his favorite souvenirs. It took him 6 minutes to find them all. Coco had no trouble packing.

When they all met at the bus, everyone was ready, including Mac.

"Okay, we have the wristbands, there's no way to lose them, everyone went to the restroom, is there anything else?" Danny said. Everyone shook their heads. "Okay, then let's go."

"What are these wristbands needed for?" Frankie asked.

"They're used for the spectacular. In 19 minutes, the park will close to the public. So only people who have these wristbands can get in before it closes."

"Okay, but there's a slight problem. The bus's still being fixed."

"I know, so we're going to take our figures of transportation.

_2 minutes later_

"OH YEAH!" Danny screamed. He took the Specter Speeder and the RV. They managed to get to Adventure Land in time. They got inside in time and waited for future instructions.

"Alright, now that we're in, it's time for the time of our lives!" Bloo shouted.

"Yeah, but what about Mac?" Wilt asked.

**To be continued.**

I'm sorry I made this chapter so short. I want to get to the action of Adventure Land next chapter. So, be patient. Right now, I'm all out of ideas.

**_He's a Phantom  
Danny Phantom, Phantom, Phantom,  
_****_Yo, Danny Fenton He was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was desinged to view a world unseen  
He's gonna catch them all cause he's Danny Phantom  
When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit  
Then Danny took a look inside of it  
It was a great big flash, everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged.  
Phanton, Phantom  
_****_When he first woke up he realized  
He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
he was much more uniqe than the other guy  
And it was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
He's here to fight for me and you  
He's gonna catch of all cause he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch 'em all cuase he's, Danny Phantom_**


	11. And The Nightmares Began

**Chapter 11: And The Nightmares Begin**

**Author's note: Okay, the end of part 2 is coming soon. But part 3 is right around the corner. So stay tuned. And now, chapter 11**

Danny and the gang walked around Adventure Land to see the Christmas land.

"Wow, so this is what they do at Christmas." Wilt said, gazing at everything.

"I'm amazed too." Danny said. "I've never been here on Christmas before."

"Now, let's just check the first thing on schedule. Buy tickets." Mr. Herriman said. Danny looked at him.

"Have you ever been here before?" Danny asked. "These wrist bands also let us go on any ride without a ticket."

"Oh, well, now, we're ahead of schedule, so I guess we move on. Next thing, ride any rides you like until dinner. Okay, we have until 6:15 for the buffet. So you have an hour. Go on." They all ran off. They were split into groups.

Mac, Bloo and Frankie were split into groups.

"Hey, Bloo, what to ride The Hurricane?" Mac asked.

"So, you finally decided to wake up, huh?" Frankie joked, letting down Mac.

"Huh, how long did I sleep for?" He asked rubbing his eyes and running to the line of The Hurricane.

"You've been asleep for about, 2 hours."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yep. But you didn't move."

"Enough talk! Let's move to the line. The Hurricane's a callen!" Bloo yelled. They ran to the ride and rode it, twice. It was awesome.

"Now, what do we do?" Mac asked, coming off of the Top Scan jr.

"Well, it's almost time to meet the others at the buffet. Hey, Bloo, Bloo? BLOO!" Frankie had lost Bloo.

"Oh man, uh, Mac! Go to the buffet and tell the others Bloo is lost. I'll meet you there later." Frankie was dang worried.

"You got it, Frankie."

"Hey, stop poking me!" Danny called, running from Bloo. "Hey, do you mind taking Bloo? He's poking me."

"Oh, I thought he was lost forever!" Frankie cheered.

"Okay."

The 4 of them walked together to the buffet. There they had a variety of food to choose from, Chinese, Italian, American, etc.

"Hey, what are we doing next?" Mac asked.

"Well, now there's a Christmas show starting soon, in about 16 minutes. We better start moving over there if we don't want to miss it. Master Wilt, Master Ed, Miss Coco, finish your dinner, throw it out, and let's get moving." Mr. Herriman explained to them. They did just that.

They made their way to the entrance to see the spectacular. It lasted a good 2 hours. Afterwards it was time for bed.

"Alright guys. Get some rest." Danny said. "We have a big day of fun ahead of us. Plus, Santa's coming soon."

"Don't remind me." Mac said, depressed.

"Hey, buddy, is something wrong?"

"You know, I thought you'd never ask." Mac said. He walked over to Danny's sleeping bag and got in it. "Alright, it's like this. Ever since I started visiting Bloo, I haven't spent much time at home with my family. That's why I was miserable. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would laugh."

"Laugh, are you joking? I wouldn't laugh at you. You're my friend, step-brother actually. You can always talk to me."

"I know."

"Listen, if you think sleeping with me will calm you, it's okay. But you should get some rest. Tomorrow will be the busiest day of your life. Mac? The least you could do is humor me." But Mac fell asleep. It didn't take long for Danny to fall asleep too.

"_No! Stay back!" Mac yelled but the ghost kept coming. He ran as fast as he could but couldn't out-run him._

"_You're mine, child!" The ghost yelled. It flew straight into Mac's arms and picked up him. He flew off to the sky and threw Mac into space._

"_No, please don't!" Mac screeched. But it did._

"_It's too late!" The ghost replied. "No one can save you now!"_

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mac screamed as he woke up from his nightmare.

"Yikes, Mac, do you have to yell so loud?" Danny asked.

"Sorry. Bad dream."

"Well, relax. It's morning. Come on, the others are waiting at the buffet already."

"Wow, it must be late."

"Yeah. Come on!" The 2 of them ran off to the buffet. Danny was confident he would find out why Mac is acting so strangely. But little did they know, that the worst was yet to come.

"Hey, what do you want to eat?" Danny asked.

"I don't…AHHHHH!"

"Mac, what's wrong? What the…" Danny looked down. He couldn't believe his eyes. Someone has been stabbed.

"We have to bring this body to the others!" Mac said.

"Agreed." Danny agreed and they ran off carrying the body with them.

**To be continued**

Now things are heating up. Will this just be some hallucinations, or is something wicked about to happen? Find out. It may not be for a while, though. I was just in a fight with my grandma. Seriously, I hate doing that. But I'll give you chapter 12.


	12. The Real Adventure Begins

**Chapter 12: The Real Adventure Begins**

Mac and Danny ran with the body to the buffet. There, Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco were waiting for them.

"Ah, you're here, right on schedule. Eh, what's that you're carrying?" Mr. Herriman stood up and took the body. "Good lord! It's dead body!"

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"We found this body on our way here!" Danny shouted. "I don't know what's happening, but I know it's not that safe. Everyone be on the look out."

"Consider it done, Danny!" Frankie shouted.

After breakfast, the gang set out for play. Danny joined Mac's group to protect them. But, after going on many rides, they spotted something.

"Hey Danny, this sword is glowing." Bloo said picking it up.

"Don't swing it. It's the legendary sword of the Fright Knight. Do you know why last year, you couldn't sleep on Halloween when you got sick?"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Mac asked.

"Uh, well it's a long story. But that's for another time. Now, the sword of the Fright Knight is a magical weapon that can only be controlled by the Fright Knight himself. The Fright Knight is the spirit of Halloween. He comes out every year just to take over the planet. This can cause devastation all over the place. Now, you'll have to keep this safe somewhere. But this means, that the Fright Knight is not far from here. So let's hide this now!"

"Uh, guys, we have a bigger situation." Frankie warned them.

"Hmm, you're right. The sword must mean that, Pariah Dark is coming!" Danny screeched.

"Who the heck is Pariah Dark?" Bloo asked.

"I AM!" He shouted. He was about to attack when…

"Hey, you want some of me!" A voice shouted. The person blasted Pariah back. It was Valerie, Danny's friend.

"Hey, Valerie, you in town?" Danny called.

"Yep. Hey, how about a little help?" She replied.

"You bet!" Danny leaped into the air while no one was looking and transformed into Danny Phantom. Danny and Valerie raced off to defeat Pariah Dark.

Meanwhile, after a long day of lay, the gang all went home to relax. Danny returned later to help them decorate the house for Christmas.

"Hey, Danny, why is this sword so important to avoid?" Frankie asked.

"Well, for one thing, if the sword cuts through you, you get teleported to a dimension with your worst fears."

"LIKE THIS!" The Fright Knight shouted flying into the room and cutting through Bloo. Bloo glowed green for a few seconds, then teleported out of the room.

"Hey, where'd Bloo go?" Mac asked.

"I teleported him to his worst fears." The Fright Knight said. "Now he'll spend an eternity miserable, and there's no way to save him."

"Actually, there is." Danny corrected. "There's the part of Pariah's tomb that has a passage that leads there. But there's only one way out."

"Really? So we can get him out?"

"Yes we can. But it'll be very dangerous. I'm just afraid that you'll get hurt. So I'm…"

"WE'LL DO IT!" They both shouted. They were ready to take the biggest challenge of their lives. But little did they know, they were being expected.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone, Skulker, Johnny 13, and every single ghost Danny ever fought were waiting for them.

"What's taking them so long?" Skulker asked impatiently.

"Relax, Skulker." Poindexter said. "Besides, we have to capture them all, remember? But our trap worked. Now, go check on the victim, I mean, patient."

"Will do." Spectra said. She flew into another room. There, Bloo was tied up in ecto-nets.

"Uh, what…have you done…with my friends?" Bloo asked.

"We haven't done anything to your friends. But we will soon. They're on their way." Spectra replied.

"Really!"

"Don't get your hopes up just yet. They'll never escape our trap. AH HA HA HA HA!" She flew off to prepare for their arrival. Spectra was confident that Mac and Danny would surely be at their mercy.

But, no one can out smart Danny and Mac. So they're plan may fail. But Danny's knowledge of his enemies never lasts long because his enemies always upgrade themsleves. But Danny upgrades himslef too just in case.

**End of Part 2. To be continued**

This was the last chapter of part 2. But, the story is far from over. Soon, part 3 begins. The epic journey to save Blooregard Q. Kazoo begins in chapter 13. Review. I command it by the power of The Fright Knight! Part 3, the urge to save Bloo is coming soon to a website near you.


	13. Part 3: Travel into The Ghost Zone

**Chapter 13: Travel into The Ghost Zone**

**This is the official start of part 3.**

Danny paced around the floor holding the Fright Knight's sword. He didn't have a clue of what to do with it. Frankie and Mac walked into the room with some weapons.

"Hey, Danny, what are you doing with that sword?" Frankie asked.

"Well, I'm trying to decide if I should use it on the ghosts who have Bloo. But I'm afraid we'll lose him. Huh, so many decisions." Danny said.

"Well, we can't think forever." Mac reminded him. "Bloo could be dead for all we know."

"Hey, hey, hey, give him a chance." Frankie said. "After all, he did come back to visit you and Bloo."

"Yeah, but we're not getting anywhere."

"Wait, that's it!" Danny exclaimed. "What's the one thing Bloo hates the most?"

"Healthy foods!" Mac shouted.

"Right, and where can we find the most healthy food?" Danny asked.

"THE HEALTHO-MART!" Frankie and Mac shouted.

"That place is still open? I thought they, aw whatever. Okay guys, grab on. I'm going ghost!" Danny threw his arms into the air and transformed into Danny Phantom.

"Okay, guys. Let's go…" Danny was shot by a ghost. It, was The Fright Knight.

"Ah, my sword. There it is!" The Fright Knight flew towards his sword, as he was stopped by The Specter Deflector.

"Mac, do you carry that all the time?" Danny asked regaining his strength.

"Yes."

"You'll pay for that!" He shouted. "My sword contains power that's unbeatable."

"Guys, go to Health-o-mart…"

"To save your friend?" The fright Knight questioned. "Save your strength, fools. He's not there. He's in the ghost zone. And if you think I'm stupid for telling you, you're the stupid one. Because the other ghosts are waiting there to dispose of you. So good luck!"

"Oh boy. This changes everything." Danny freaked.

"FRIGHT KNIGHT! APROACH ME!" Pariah Dark stormed. The Fright Knight obeyed.

"Now, listen closely. This ghost boy is strong, so we'll need to head over back to our world to make sure he's stopped for good."

"So he is in the ghost zone?" Mac asked.

"Affirmative." Pariah said. Pariah Dark and the Fright Knight flew out of the house back to the ghost zone.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Frankie asked. Danny got up and used intangibility.

"Well, first, we travel into the ghost zone to find Bloo. Then we get out of there A.S.A.P."

"Where in the ghost zone is he?" Mac asked.

"I have no idea."

Danny, Mac, and Frankie stood in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal. They gazed into the portal.

"Wow, so this is how those nasty ghosts get into our world." Frankie said.

"Well, yeah. This is also how I got my ghost powers last year."

"Wow, Daniel, I had no idea."

"Are you being ironic?"

"Yes."

"3…2…1…" Mac counted down.

"What's going on down there?" Jack yelled.

"Mac Kazoo 1, Jack Fenton zipideedooda." Mac said sarcastically.

"Come on, your attitude on a scale of 1-10 with 10 being the nicest, is dead last." Frankie said.

"Okay, well, let's get going."

They flew into the portal, then Danny changed into human form.

"Why are you changing into human form?" Frankie asked.

"Because, Frankie, the ghost zone is a parallel dimension just like Earth. All the physic rules on Earth apply to ghosts here. So, here, ghosts are the humans, while humans are the ghosts."

Frankie stared at Mac in amazement He never heard Mac talk like that.

"What? I'm good with social studies."

"Okay. Moving on. Now, I think the first place to…"

"Guys, guys?" Bloo asked. He was floating towards them.

"Bloo, are you okay?" Mac asked.

"No. Listen, I have something to tell you. It's important. The ghosts are planning to use me as bait to trap you guys. Plus, the paddleballs are attacking me."

"Okay, calm down. Now, where are the ghosts." Danny asked changing into ghost mode.

"Follow me." Bloo led them to the ghost dormitory. Inside, there was a cannon, labeled "Killer Ghost Clash 3000". It was invincible.

"Okay, you guys stay here, and I'll go destroy the cannon." Mac said. "I'm good with rewiring stuff."

"Okay, but you should wear this." Danny said, giving him a watch it had a dial with numbers, and a littler timer. "This, I call the Fenton Intangibility Enhancement Watch. Wearing this, you set a time on the watch, and you'll instantly get the power of intangibility for that time period."

"Cool. Okay, I'll be back" Mac whispered and he turned the watch on. He snuck over to the cannon, but was potted by Skulker's ghost sense.

"Uh oh." Danny said. "I forgot, the watch also makes the person part-ghost considering the power came from me."

"Well, what now?" Bloo asked.

"Well, I can use my human form to overshadow him, and dismantle the machine from there. But you guys have to cover for me. If you get in a bind, I'll help you."

"Come on, Bloo. We've got work to do." Frankie said, grabbing Bloo's arm and running towards the ghosts.

**To be continued.**

Okay, I'm not going to be able to write another chapter until the day after Thanksgiving. My relatives are coming out, and my mom wants me to see them. But that's why I wrote, about three chapters today, so you'd have plenty to read while I'm gone. But Friday the 25th, I'll be back and writing. So chapter 14, is coming soon.


	14. The Newest Epic Problem

**Chapter 14: TheNewest Eipc Problem**

Frankie and Bloo crept behind the ghosts to distract them.

"Hey, check this out." Technus said. "We got two more victims here."

"Oh no you don't!" Danny yelled as he charged at Technus and then to the machine. He fired an ectoblastic energy blast at it and in an instinct it was blown up into a thousand pieces.

"No, the machine is gone." Skulker scowled. "Oh well, time to crush them." The ghosts teamed up and fired at the four of them. They flew back out of the ghost zone back into Danny's lab.

"Well, at least Bloo's safe." Mac said.

"Yeah. We were lucky to get out of there alive." Frankie added.

"Really? I beg to differ." A voice said coming out of the portal.

"Ahoy, Biltrates! I've come for me booty!" Youngblood shouted.

"Give the pirate thing a rest." His parrot said. "You're not very good at it."

"Shut up."

"Now, let's party!" Ember said, playing her guitar. Once she did, a powerful wave of ghost energy shaped in a fist came out of it and went towards the 4 of them. Danny used intangibility to get them out of the house.

"Alright, that's it!" Mac shouted. "It's Christmas eve tomorrow, and I want to spend it without interruptions!" Mac jumped to the ground, grabbed the ghost gauntlets and headed for the lab.

In a mere 10 minutes, Ember and Youngblood had broken arms, legs, and crushed feet.

"Okay, Danny…" Ember began to plead. "Is your…friend…always this angry?"

"Only at Christmas." Danny replied.

Danny grabbed Ember and Youngblood by the chest and sent them back into the ghost zone. The 4 of them went back to Fosters to finish decorating. When they entered the house, Bloo was working on a world record.

"Hey, Bloo, what are you doing?" Mac asked.

"Well, I'm working on a world record for eating the most food." He replied gulping down a can of Cherry Coke. "Care to join me?"

"No thanks." Mac said yawning. "I'm going upstairs to get some rest." Mac grew more exhausted with each second. Until he saw an empty couch. "Or maybe I'll just rest here." Mac walked slowly to the couch, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was in Bloo's bed. Bloo was still asleep. Mac opened the window to see it pitch dark. Mac was in his pajamas. He walked downstairs to see Frankie and Danny in the T.V. room. Mac walked slowly to them and sat down.

"Hey, Mac." Danny said. "I guess you woke up."

"Woke up?" Mac asked, clueless.

"Well, yeah. Danny found you asleep in here a few hours ago. So he took you up to bed."

"Yeah, and you've been asleep for over four hours." Danny added. "You want some hot chocolate?"

"I guess." Mac took his cup and rank it. They watched the Christmas parade on T.V. Then, Danny took Mac home.

While Danny was going home himself, his ghost sense went off. He looked around until he was knocked back into a wall.

"Who did that?" Danny shouted transforming.

"Well, I see you're ready for anything." The voice said.

"So, you're the one that stabbed the man at Adventure Land, aren't you?" Danny knew it was his future self that attacked him.

"Well, of course. I needed to do that for my trap to be successful." He said. "Now, I can destroy you." The ghost charged at Danny. Danny used invisibility and flew away. The ghost charged into the wall.

Future Danny Phantom flew into Fosters and crept around to find Bloo. Danny flew into Fosters and found his future self. He charged his Super Plasma Blast and fired it at Future Danny. Future Danny was flown back into a wall and phased into it. Danny followed him.

Christmas Eve was finally here! Mac and Bloo were just relaxing in their room. Wilt and Eduardo were donating the money earned in the big show. Everyone who helped out in the show came over for a big party.

Danny was helping with the decorations. But when he hung up the last ornament, it exploded, and Skulker came out.

"Ah ha! There you are, ghost child." He said. "Now, it's time to finish what we started…" Then, his PDA rang. It read:

_!0:55 a.m._

_Go to library and return magazine on purple back gorilla, then meet Mr. and Mrs. Foley at the Health-o-Mart_

"I thought that place closed years ago." Skulker said using intangibility as his jetpack flew him out of the house.

More imaginary friends were coming in for the holidays. Frankie and Mr. Herriman were up to the necks in paperwork. But it was worth it. Mac was so happy that Christmas was here, so he was in a great mood.

"Hey, Bloo, do you want to play video games?" Mac asked getting ready to play.

"Uh Mac, have you been drinking any coffee, lately?" Bloo asked, sitting down.

"Well, maybe a little, 12 cups. Why do you ask?" Mac asked in a hyper tone.

"Well, let's do something else." Bloo said.

"Okay." Mac ran out of the room into Bloo's room.

Coco was still recovering from her broken leg. Bendy was tending to her every whim. Meanwhile, the whole time, Bendy was being controlled by Walker. When nobody was looking, Walker escaped from Bendy and flew into Mr. Herriman's body. Now it was time to put phase II into action.

Eduardo was dressing his stuffed animals with Christmas outfits. He had no idea that he was being stalked by Desiree.

"I wish Bloo would stop bullying me." He said. Desiree granted his wish and Bloo appeared at the door with a plate of cookies.

"Here, Eduardo." The clone Bloo said. "These cookies are for YOUUUUUUUU!" He screamed as the ghost within Bloo was pushed out by Danny.

"Oh no you don't Desiree." He shouted. "You leave this house alone."

"Not a chance." Desiree said. But Eduardo wouldn't be fooled. He charged at Desiree and sent her flying.

"Way to go, Eduardo!" Danny said. "You rock!"

"Si! I know." He replied. The two of them went downstairs for lunch.

"Wow, you sure have been fighting a lot of ghosts, lately." Eduardo said.

"Yeah. I know. They always do this on Christmas. That's why I hate them." Danny replied. "But look on the bright side…" Danny split into four ghosts. The four of them said, "…now that my power has increased, I could take down any ghost that gets in my way."

Mr. Herriman flew into the room Mac was in. Mr. Herriman was being controlled by Walker.

Meanwhile, Future Danny was roaming the streets. He was getting ready for phase III.

"Soon, it will all end, and I will rule the Earth." He said, as he entered the house to claim his pray. It was his time to rule as king.

**To be continued**

Now things will really heat up in the next chapter. The ghosts are planning to ruin Christmas. But will they succeed? Find out, next chapter. Oh, and I did manage to find some time during today to write this chapter. So enjoy, and please review. Or else, Pariah Dark will come and eat you alive.


	15. Meet The Evil Ghosts of The Future

**Chapter 15: Meet The Evil Ghosts of The Future**

Walker, in Mr. Herriman's body roamed around the house, looking for Mac. He found Mac decorating the Christmas Tree.

"Ah, Mac, could I have a word with you?" He asked. He didn't do a good impression of Mr. Herriman.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Mac asked. He saw the evil look in his eye. Mac knew better.

"Uh, well, are you enjoying the holiday?" Walker asked.

"Yes I am…WALKER!" Mac shouted, pulling out the Specter Deflector and putting it on Mr. Herriman's waist. As a result, he was shocked, and Walker flew out of Mr. Herriman.

"I'll be back, punk!" He yelled. "I'm not finished yet!" Walker flew to another part of the house.

Future Danny was staring into Bloo's room. Bloo was playing with his paddleball. Just then, Future Danny got a brilliant idea. He overshadowed Bloo and made his way towards Mac. But he bumped into Wilt.

"Oh, hi Bloo." Wilt said.

"Hello." Bloo replied.

"Something seems different about you, Bloo. Even though I like it."

"Well, you noticed, ah! Wilt…" The real Bloo struggled to say. "Wilt…help me!"

"Bloo? Okay, what is going on?" Wilt asked.

"I…don't…KNOW!" Bloo shouted, as Future Danny flew out of Bloo's body. Then, Bloo started to mutate.

"Wait, that's not Bloo!" Wilt shouted.

"Indeed it's not." Future Danny said. "This is the future Bloo. He becomes an evil ghost 10 years in the future. This is what it looks like."

Evil Bloo had swirls of hair that grew like fire when he got angry or stringer. He had a big body with a white inner costume, and outer black suspenders. He also had fire shaped gloves and boots. He had logo just like Danny's logo, but it was shaped like a B instead of a P. He also had a cape.

"Whoa. I'd better tell the others that…HELPPPPPP!" Wilt ran for his life. But he couldn't outrun The Bloo Phantom. (That's what he is called in the future)

Wilt was smashed, crushed and banged into walls. Wilt was defenseless against him. But Danny overheard this and went to warn the others. But, another ghost was spying on him. It was Future Mac. A.K.A Mechanical Mac Man.

Danny raced off to tell the others the mansion was under attack by two powerful ghosts. Right now, Danny will need all the help he can get to defeat older versions of Mac and Bloo. Especially with the fact that he has no idea how they became ghosts in the future. Danny had no choice, but to use the emergency alarm to alert the entire house.

**To be continued.**

I cannot believe I actually wrote 2 chapters today. This one was short. Sorry. But next chapter, we introduce Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita from Code Lyoko, as Danny calls forth the help of these five kids to help him find out the truth between everything. This is the final chapter for part III. Part IV, The truth of everything with new friends, is coming soon

_Here we are, going far_

_To save all that we love_

_If we keep what we've got,_

_Then we'll make it through._

_Here we are, like a start_

_Shining bright on your world_

_Today, make evil go away._

_Code Lyoko, will reset it all_

_Code Lyoko, be there when you call_

_Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall,_

_Code Lyoko, stronger after all._


	16. Part 4: To Lyoko Or Bust

**Chapter 16: To Lyoko or Bust**

Danny raced off to warn the others. But he was stooped by being grabbed by the neck.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" He asked once he could breathe again.

"Are you Danny Phantom?" A boy asked. Five figures appeared out of the shadow. The figures were named Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Listen, I'm not the emotional one, but, WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Odd yelled. He broke all the windows in the house.

"Okay, what do you need my help with?"

The next day, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Danny, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita were standing in front of a computer.

"Okay, here's the deal." Jeremy said. "There's a really powerful computer out there named X.A.N.A. He's a super computer that has the power to bend reality from a virtual place called Lyoko. Here, there are several towers he can activate to get to Earth. Luckily, I can virtualize Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita to Lyoko to deactivate these towers. This is why I need your help. You've all been chosen because you each possess a special talent. Mac, you've been chosen because of your smarts. Bloo, you've been chosen because of your over-active imagination. Danny, because of your ghost powers. The rest of you, you're smarts will help me monitor the computers."

"Wow. That was a long explanation." Bloo said. "But if this will kill us if we don't help, I guess I can cut from my paddleball and help you."

"Great. Now, I'll just need a quick scan of you three…okay. Done! Now, follow Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Aelita to the scanner room to be virtualized." They went to the scanner room.

"Is this going to hurt?" Mac asked.

"No." Jeremy said.

Jeremy activated the scanners and began the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Mac." Jeremy said. "Transfer Bloo! Transfer Danny!"

Then came the scanner.

"Scanner, Mac! Scanner Bloo! Scanner, Danny! Virtualization!" The three of them were virtualized and sent to Lyoko. Mac was wearing purple gloves, a chest protector, and knee pads in Lyoko. Bloo had a sword, and a headband (like in the episode: Berry Scary). Danny pretty much looked the same.

"Okay guys." Jeremy said. "Welcome to Lyoko. Here is where X.A.N.A lives. The tower is far from here so I'm loading vehicles for you. Choose which one you like, and I'll load it up for you." Many vehicles came up. There were motorcycles, scooters, skateboards, etc. Mac chose a high-tech scooter with turbo-boost action. Bloo chose a cool new scooter with no joy-sticks. Depending on where the weight of the scooter is, that's the direction you move. Danny didn't choose anything because he can fly at 112 mph.

"Okay guys. You'll have to face rigorous opponents from X.A.N.A that will try to stop you from reaching the tower. But based on the scanner, you'll have different weapons to use against them. When you reach the tower, Aelita will enter it and deactivate it. I'm sending Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita now. Any questions?"

"Yes." Danny said. "I have a strange watch on my wrist…"

"That watch is used to keep track of your life points. You're sent here with a certain amount of life points. When you get attacked, this amount declines. When every life point is gone, you're materialized back to Earth. So don't worry about it." Any other questions."

"No."

"Okay. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi should be arriving now."

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita arrived on Lyoko in an instinct.

"Okay, the activated tower is North by North West, 400 meters away." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, I'm a ghost." Danny said. "It won't be too much trouble to defeat these enemies…will it?"

"I'm not so sure."

"Well, it can't kill us to try."

"TO LYOKO OR BUST!" They all shouted as they rode off to shut down X.A.N.A. for good.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Wilt shouted at the control room. "I'd give anything to be in there."

"Sorry, Wilt. But if you go, you'll be demolished in an instinct. Mac, Bloo, and Danny will be fine. Okay, now when a monster comes, hit this button."

"Got it!" Now, Frankie, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, and Jeremy were left to help Mac, Bloo and Danny on their journey to shut down X.A.N.A.

Meanwhile back at Danny's house, Danny parents are planning to help them by re-building…The Fenton Ecto-Skeleton.

**To be continued.**

Now, this is the ultimate adventure. Will they save the world in time for Christmas? Find out next chapter when the epic journey to stop X.A.N.A. begins.


	17. The Fright Knight's Reign

**Chapter 17: The Fright Knight's Reign**

**Author's note: Okay, just to make things clear, the only reason I made a couple of crossovers with Danny Phantom is because I actually want Danny Phantom to join the Fosters gang. I actually emailed Butch Hartman asking him to talk to the creator of Fosters. So please forgive me. Okay, now here's chapter 17 for you! Enjoy!**

The Fright Knight roamed around the Foster house. He was soon going to put phase IV into action. The Fright Knight crept around the many floors of the house to locate the gang. But little did he know he was stalking an empty house. But with this, the Fright Knight could easily rule the house and the Earth.

Pariah Dark followed the Fright Knight through the streets as the Fright Knight destroyed everything in sight.

"Now, I may not be the spirit of Christmas…" The Fright Knight began. "…but that doesn't mean I can't ruin it!"

"CORRECT!" Pariah Dark stormed. "Now Fright Knight, come. I have one more thing I must take care of." The two of them walked towards Fosters. "Now, place your sword into the very roof of this building, and all of our dreams will come true."

The Fright Knight flew to the top of the roof of Fosters and stood there for a moment. The visions of the future were surrounding him. Just then, his allies, The Bloo Phantom, and Mechanic Mac Man (Future Bloo and Future Mac) came up to the roof to join him. Then, the Fright Knight kneeled down on one knee and slashed his sword straight through the roof and the sword started to glow.

Then, a stream of green ghost energy came out of the sword. It began to surround the entire house. Then, it formed into a dome that surrounded the entire house. Then the Fright Knight chanted:

_The sword is sunk, they'll die now cast._

_The sword removed shall signal fast._

_With their lives to die, the ring thou hast_

_Or their next day, shall be their last._

The Fright Knight stood there, gazing at the ultimate power of the sword. Their plan was complete.

"This is it!" He shouted. "I'll get your army to destroy the house, while you find the others and destroy them."

"I already know where they are." Pariah said. "They're on Lyoko."

"WHAT! I THOUGHT THAT WAS A BIG RUMOR!"

"No. It's not!" Pariah raced off to find the place of Lyoko, leaving the Fright Knight to destroy the house.

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, every ghost got the signal that it was time to destroy the house.

"Finally!" Skulker shouted. "I thought this moment would never come. It's time to crush the house!"

"Yeah, but the down side is, the friends are on Lyoko." Ember reminded him.

"True, but we can also destroy their reputation by destroying the house. Then, when they think they solved the crime, there'll be another crime to solve. This plan has gone perfectly!"

"I can't believe it either." Johnny said.

"It's amazing what you can do when we divide up the tasks." Technus added.

"Now, let's go and take that house apart!" Skulker shouted. They all followed Skulker to the Fenton Portal. Then they flew as fast as they could over to Fosters.

The lot of ghosts stared at the dome that surrounded the house as they walked towards it. They saw the Fright Knight's sword at the top of the roof. Then, they saw the Fright Knight.

"Come, my minions!" The Fright Knight shouted. "It is time we showed this house and all who inhabit it who's boss!" Everyone cheered their heads off. They started to attack the house as the dome was lifted to let them in.

Meanwhile, back at Lyoko, things weren't going so smoothly, because there was an uninvited guest there.

"So, you're the one behind all this, aren't you?" Danny asked, preparing a plasma blast.

"AH, yes I am." The voice said. "After all, I'm not X.A.N.A. but you may recognize me as an enemy." The figure came out of the shadow. The figure appeared to be Dan Phantom (Future Danny Phantom.).

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Odd said. "This is one of the real world enemies?"

"Yes!" Danny shouted.

"But that makes no sense." Jeremy exclaimed. "I didn't even scan him. But yet he managed to virtualize himself into Lyoko."

"Yeah…and he's come for us! RUN!" Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Mac, Bloo, and Danny ran away from Future Danny, but Danny stopped and turned to face him alone. They both charged at each other as if they were about to die. In fact, one of them will die.

"Alright. This is it!" Danny shouted. "Guys, take Aelita to the activated tower. I'll stay here and make sure this moron gets sealed up tight."

Meanwhile, back at the factory, Frankie got a phone call from Mr. Herriman.

"Guys, do you mind speeding it up a bit? There's a major problem at Fosters." She said.

"Well, don't forget we're trying to stop that problem." Odd reminded her.

"Oh, I didn't know the towers control ghosts attacks."

"They don't."

"Ghost attacks?" Danny exclaimed. "Jeremy? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Jeremy replied. "What's the problem?"

"I need you to materialize me. I'm the only one that can stop the ghosts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh, and also materialize the others once the tower is deactivated. I could sure use their help."

"Okay, Danny. Materialization Danny!" Danny was instantly teleported from Lyoko and into a scanner. He flew out of the scanner to the others.

"Okay, guys! I'm going to Fosters to stop the ghosts. What's happening?"

"well, from Mr. Herriman's descriptions, there's a weird, green dome around the house with many ghosts around it. Oh, and there's a sword on the roof."

"Fright Knight!" Danny whispered as he flew out of the factory back to Fosters. It was only a matter of time before the ghosts of the ghost zone destroy the house.

**To be continued.**

No author's note at this time.


	18. Sword of Saint Nick

**Chapter 18: Sword of Saint Nick**

Danny raced off to Fosters to see what the damage the ghosts dealt to Fosters. He passed Casper High, Mac's apartment, and his house. But he stopped at his house for a second.

"Hey, Dad, you and Mom re-built the Ecto-Suit?" Danny asked, flying into the lab.

"Yes we did." He replied. "It works better than ever. We've worked out all of the bugs, and this thing is 97 safe."

"97? What's the other 3?"

"Unsafe. But, the only way that could happen is if you use the neural receptors."

"Oh. Listen.."

"Here you go, Danny." Jack picked up Danny and put him in the suit. "You use it to save your friends. Good luck!"

"Uh, thanks, Dad." Danny said. He took the suit outside.

Outside, he changed back into Danny Fenton. He opened the suit and jumped inside.

"Neural Receptors on." He said. A little metal piece attached itself to Danny's backside. "Power-up sequence, on." Soon, the Neural Receptors took effect and started charging the suit up.

"Alright! This is what I'm talking about." Danny shouted. Just then, Tucker and Sam appeared out of the shadow and crept behind Danny.

"I can see you guys back there." Danny said sarcastically. Sam got up from the ground.

"Danny, what are you doing?" She asked in grief.

"Fosters is under attack by every ghost I fought, and about a thousand I haven't fought. So I'm taking this suit and fighting them with this baby. All the bugs are out, and it increases your power 300 fold."

"Dude, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tucker asked.

"No, but I have to, for Mac." Danny said. "If I ever want to make this the best Christmas ever, I have to do this."

"Danny, please…"

"No, Sam! There's no use trying to talk me out of this!" Sam and Tucker walked away. Danny clenched his fists together, and transformed into Danny Phantom. Then, the Ecto-suit transformed into a similar costume as Danny Phantom, (including Danny' logo) however, the suit didn't have his ghost powers. It had better.

Danny charged his jet boots and flew off. Along the way to Fosters, he heard many fans chanting his name. He finally passed the Health-O-Mart which signaled he was nearing Fosters. Then, he saw a silver sword on the ground. So he slowed down and hovered down to the ground. The sword had a note attached to it. It read:

_Here is the memory of old Ms. Clause_

_It doesn't take long to sit down and pause._

_Let her soul burst into happiness to the core,_

_And you'll always be thankful, forever more._

"No way." Danny said. "This is…the will of Ms. Clause." Danny paused for a moment and burst into speed.

"ALRIGHT! THOSE PUNKS ARE GOING DOWN FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MS. CLAUSE!" Danny was so angry he fired many Super Plasma Blasts at the ghosts. The ghosts didn't have a chance to fight back. But with all that strength used, he was down to 94 power.

"Fool, none of us killed Ms. Clause." Skulker said. "She was kidnapped."

Danny stared at him for a moment and slapped himself in the face with both hands.

"You mean I just used up all that power for nothing?"

"Not really, because you did stop us from destroying the house." Ember corrected him.

"Oh well. Now what do I do?"

"Well, you could try and duplicate your self into 4 and send three into the ghost zone."

"So, Ms. Clause is in the ghost zone."

"Yeah!" Technus said. "He tricked us. Now Santa is going to think that we kidnapped her. Oh well."

"Aw, man." What do I do? I'll have to deal with you later. Oh Skulker, do you know anything about the Sword of Saint Nick?"

"Yes, it used to be a weapon that Santa's elves used to protect Santa. But one night, it disappeared. It hasn't been seen in centuries."

"Until today." Danny held up the sword. It was shining in the sun's rays.

"You found Saint Nick's body guard sword. Amazing." Everyone stared at the sword.

"It's been lost for years." Ember said.

"Now, just 1 more thing to do." Danny said, holding up the Fenton Ghost Shield Cube. He threw it to the top of the roof. It activated and canceled out the Fright Knight's shield.

"This should hold for about an hour. That's all I have to find Mrs. Clause." Danny flew off at the speed of light to the ghost zone, hoping to find Mrs. Clause.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do?" Skulker asked.

"I guess we wait for this shield to burn out." Ember replied. They waited and waited.

"So, anyone see any good movies lately?" Technus asked to break the silence.

"Come on, guys. You're almost at the tower." Jeremy said.

"We're trying to get past the hornets." Yumi said. "I guess while we were away, X.A.N.A. must've upgraded his monsters."

"He must've. But let Aelita pass. If she gets hit again, then she'll disappear. She only has 40 life points."

"Yeah, yeah. We know JereMYYYYY!" Ulrich shouted as he got hit by a hornet. Then he was teleported from Lyoko back to the scanner room.

"Odd, Yumi, you're on your own. Wait, Yumi too!"

"Yep." Odd said. "Now, it's up to me."

"Try and destroy those hornets. You only have 70 life points. You can survive one attack, but two, you'll be teleported from Lyoko."

"Don't worry, Jeremy. Aelita's already at the tower." Odd said, being attacked. Just then, a glob of goo appeared beside Jeremy in the shape of Future Danny Phantom. Then, he fired a plasma blast at Jeremy.

In the tower, Aelita stepped in an eye shaped button, and floated upwards. Then, she did a back flip the way up. Then when she got to the second floor, she walked towards a computer screen. She pressed her hand against the screen and it read: Aelita. Code Lyoko.

Then, the inside of the tower fell apart.

"Okay guys. Now, we can't launch the Return to the Past process because it will erase all of their memories. Plus, they could be saving the world, for all we know. But when it is time, I will know. Trust me."

**To be continued.**

Okay. I just want you to enjoy this fanfic. But right now, I'm completely blank. SO you may not see another chapter for a few hours. Oh well, as soon as I have an idea, chapter 19 will be up and running.


	19. Racing into the Ghost Zone

**Chapter 19: Racing into The Ghost Zone**

Danny raced off to his house to find where Pariah Dark was keeping Mrs. Clause. But he got side-tracked signing autographs. Once he finally got home to his lab, he flew into the portal, and he entered the ghost zone. Once there, it was easy to get to Mrs. Clause's hiding place.

While traveling in the ghost zone, he met up with Clockwork, the master of time. Clockwork told Danny that he saw Mrs. Clause being carried to his lair. Clockwork led Danny to his lair and showed him to Mrs. Clause. Mrs. Clause was tied up in an ecto-net, and was being lowered slowly to a big ghost blade.

Danny used an energy bomb from his supplies compartment of the ecto-suit. It cut Mrs. Clause out of the net, but she dropped rapidly to the blade. So Danny used a Plasma Blast to capture Mrs. Clause and let her down easily. After that performance, Danny had 92 power.

"Oh, thank you ghost boy." Mrs. Clause said. "I adore you always. Listen, you have to head over to Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. The ghosts have a bomb ready to blow up the house once your ghost shield wears off. Hurry. I'll be able to get to the North Pole myself."

"How about if my clone takes you." Danny said. He duplicated himself into 2 ghosts. One of them took Mrs. Clause. The real Danny took off in an instant and headed for Fosters. He had only 30 minutes to get to Fosters and save the world.

"Alright. I only have a half-hour to get back to Fosters and fight the ghosts before they light up that bomb. Thankfully…" Danny pulled out the Sword of Saint Nick. "…I have this to help me. I wonder how it works." He studied the sword for a minute. "I'll figure it out when I get there." Danny out the sword back into his pocket and flew out of the ghost zone.

Meanwhile, back at Fosters, Mac was walking towards the house, when all of a sudden, he was blasted into the sidewalk.

"Good work, Ember." Skulker said. "That should keep him knocked out for…"

"FOR LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SHUT YOU MOUTH AND LET ME CRUSH YOU LOT!" A voice shouted. It was Danny Phantom. "Do you ever shut up for more than a minute?

"Back off. We already have the bomb set up. Now, as soon as the shield wears off, we can light it and destroy the house."

"Nice try." Danny said rushing towards Skulker and knocking him back. But then he was knocked back by Ember. Then, Danny split into four ghosts and fought Ember. After that he had 80 power left.

"Not so hot on power, are you?" Technus remarked. Then, he took all the electrical things in Fosters and made an ultimate fight machine with it. Then, it was Danny vs. Technus.

"This is pointless." Skulker said. "We'll let you enjoy Christmas, however, tomorrow, you must join us in the ghost zone for a ghost boy tournament. If you win, we won't kill you."

"Done. I'll see youDecember 26that 6 pm." Danny said. The others ghosts left the planet and went back into the ghost zone. Then he went back to the factory to pick up the others.

Danny was in a great mood, because it was Christmas tomorrow.

When it was time to go home, Danny flew Mac home so he'd be in a good mood for Christmas.

"Man. I remember the last Christmas we spent together." Danny said, reflecting on the past.

_Flashback from five years ago_

_Mac was sitting on the couch, watching T.V._

"_Hey Mac, do you want to help me put the star on the tree?" Danny asked._

"_I don't feel good." Mac said._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I feel tired, and sore." Mac lied down on the couch and closed his eyes."_

"_Hey, what's going on?" Bloo asked. "Is Mac feeling okay?"_

"_Nope. I'm going to put him to bed. You help Jazz finish decorating the Christmas tree."_

"_Aw, but it's only 6:30."_

"_How do you know how to tell time?"_

"_Mac taught me."_

"_Wow. This kid is smart."_

_Flashback ends_

Danny walked downstairs to the lab. He decided to take a trip into the ghost zone. While in there, he saw all the ghosts preparing for the tournament. The tournament was on the day after Christmas. But he was as nervous as a turkey not wanting to be cooked on Thanksgiving.

Danny managed to find Clockwork's lair. He chattered with Clockwork a bit. He told him about his problem. Clockwork gave Danny all the advice he could. Danny left the ghost zone and headed home. Danny hoped Mac would be in a better mood than the last time he spent Christmas with him. But little did he know, the challenge he would have to face would be the mst devestating one he ever faced. Is Danny ready for this?

**To be continued.**

Now, this is where it will start to come together. Sorry this was a long fanfic. But I wanted to make up for the short one. Oh well. Chapter 20, coming soon! Please review. Or else you might be in the Tri-Ghost Tournament.


	20. Christmas Day

**Chapter 20: Christmas Day!**

Mac woke up extra late on Christmas because he had a big adventure the day before. His digital clock said: 9:15. He got his slippers on and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Under the Christmas tree, he saw the mother load of presents. He couldn't wait to open them. But he did. He had a well-balanced breakfast. Then, the Fentons grouped around the tree, everyone got their presents, and opened them.

Mac got a headphone set, a detective kit, a prank kit, and a portrait of the Fenton family. After he opened his presents, Mac raced off to Fosters to see if there were gifts for him there, and if Bloo was expecting him.

When he got to Fosters, Danny was already there. He crept into the lobby and hoped Bloo wouldn't jump on him. But Bloo jumped on him and scared him to death.

"Mac, you're here!" Bloo jumped. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"It's great to see you, too." Mac said, walking into the T.V. room. Bloo followed him. In the T.V. room, he saw the biggest bash ever. They were snacks, movies, and uh, entertainment, (if you know what I mean) The Eds came back for Christmas to celebrate it with us.

It was the best party ever. Mac and his friends all hung out. At the end of the day, Danny took him home and then set out for the tournament. But, he won without breaking a sweat. Then, he took his trophy and headed home.

This indeed was the greatest tournament ever.

**The end.**


End file.
